Farewell
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: "Ya walau kau tak tahu, hatiku sakit saat aku berusaha melupakanmu dan juga di saat hatiku terus merindukanmu," –Jun Hee–


FAREWELL

Main Cast :

¶Luhan © Jun Hee¶

and

Other Cast

Genre :

Sad | Family | Friendship | Little Bit Romance

Sumary :

_"__Ya walau kau tak tahu, hatiku sakit saat aku berusaha melupakanmu dan juga di saat hatiku terus merindukanmu,"_

–Jun Hee–

Disclaimer :

Fanfiction ini _real _buatan saya. Mana mungkin saya ingin membohongi kalian semua yang membaca. Cast hanya milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.

A/N :

_Gomawoyo_, sudah membaca _Fanfiction_-ku yang entah keberapa ini-_-Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua Yang membaca _Fanfiction_ asli karya saya ini.

_Jebal, _jangan memplagiat karya-ku, karena semua ini asli dari pemikiran ku yang awalnya sempat tersumbat(?) Ini semua karena lagu-lagu _Hurt _dan _Ballad _Korea yang membuat ku terinspirasi.

Bacalah _Fanfiction _ini dengan mendengarkan lagu :

Jun Hee – Bad Man & Illa-Illa || Super Junior – A Good Bye

_Jeongmal Mianhae_, banyak _typo_^^ mohon maklumi J

Happy Reading

\^(v)^/

_Luhan pov_

Jun Hee. Gadis yang sudah 5 tahun lamanya mengisi hatiku, ia sama sekali tak tahu akan perasaanku. Bahkan, karena aku tak mengatakan perasaanku, kini Jun Hee sudah menjadi seorang gadis dari orang lain, dan sangat kebetulan orang itu sahabatku sendiri, Kris _Hyung_.

Aku rela jika harus merelakan Jun Hee untuk Kris, karena itu semua demi kebahagiaan Jun Hee, siapa yang peduli bagaimana rasanya, yang di pentingkan pasti kebahagiaan orang ku sayang, tak peduli seberapa sakitnya hati ku nanti.

Dari beranda kelas inilah, aku menatap mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan yang tak pernah terlepaskan. Seandainya, itu adalah aku, pasti dunia ini benar-benar menarik. Seandainya, saja aku menyatakan perasaanku, pasti aku sudah memilikinya sekarang.

_Jun Hee, kau membuatku terus bermimpi_

Senyum itu, sama sekali tak memudar, bahkan semakin lama semakin mengembang seperti bunga mawar yang sedang bermekaran. Uh! Siapa yang tak ingin jika kedua orang yang kita sayangi bahagia?

Merasa bahu ku di sentuh, aku menatap kesamping dan terdapat Suho yang menatapku miris.

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat baik!" seru Suho,

"Baik?" aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahiku, merasa tak paham.

"Iya, bahkan kau merelakan perasaanmu dan membuat hatimu sakit sendiri, dengan merelakan Jun Hee untuk sahabatmu sendiri,"

"Oh, itu. Tak apa, lagi pula perasaan itu sudah aku buang jauh2 kok!" jawabku bohong, dan mengalihkan pandanganku menuju Kris dan Jun Hee berada, siapa yang tahu sekarang bahkan mereka berpelukan,

_Apakah sesakit ini? _batinku,

Lagi-lagi Suho menyentuh bahuku, "Sabar, _Hyung_. Aku tahu, kau masih belum rela,"

"Suho, jangan menganggapku lemah, dan jangan sok tahu tentang perasaanku!" tegasku, dan meninggalkan Suho yang masih setia berdiri di sana.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang panah, dimana kenangan terakhirku dengan Jun Hee, dan saat itu memang kebetulan sekali.

_Clek_

Ku buka pintu ruang panah itu, dan menatap bangku2 yang tertata rapi, ruangan ini masih tetap sama. Banyak lukisan-lukisan pemuda yang sedang di rundu cinta. Dan di tempat inilah dimana aku pertama kali aku melihat Jun Hee. Cinta pertamaku.

Aku lemas terduduk, dan menundukkan kepalaku. Meruntuki semua nasib yang ku terima. Rasa ini benar-benar sakit. Lebih dari rasa sakit karena penyakitku ini.

Sedikit mendengar suara langkah kaki, aku pun mendongak.

"Kau tak apa, Luhan?" ternyata orang itu Jiyeon,

"Oh! Jiyeon, tidak apa.." jawabku bohong,

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Tadi aku sempat melihat kejadian di beranda kelas, masihkah kau mengharapkan Jun Hee?"

Mendengar Jiyeon bertanya seperti itu, telinga ini benar-benar panas. Seperti mendengar bisikan iblis. Aku tahu dimana pembicaraan Jiyeon akan mengarah. Aku tahu, jika Jiyeon terus mengharapkan ku, aku tahu dia sudah menyukai ku sejak kami di _Elementary School_. Tapi, aku Xi Luhan. Sama sekali tak menyukai Jiyeon.

"Bukan urusanmu, bisakah kau pergi?!" bentakku,

"Tidak! Luhan, kenapa kau terus mengharapkan Jun Hee? Padahal dia sudah milik orang lain, bahkan dia dimiliki oleh sahabatmu sendiri, Kris! Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tak memahami perasaanku? Aku menyukaimu Xi Luhan!" terang Jiyeon, dan itu cukup membuatku marah, aku akan mengatakan semua itu sekarang.

_Luhan pov end_

_Author pov_

"Jiyeon, aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu! Seumur hidupku bahkan aku akan terus mencintai Jun Hee SAMPAI MATI!" terang Luhan pada Jiyeon, dan menekankan kata 'sampai mati'

Jiyeon yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa menangis dan pergi. Sedangkan, Luhan benar-benar kacau. Semua ini bagaikan hukuman mati! Mengerikan.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya, dan memencet nomor ponsel seseorang lalu menelponnya.

"Hallo, _Noona_. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku mau untuk menjalani operasi kanker sekarang!" ucap Luhan pada penelpon, dan mengakhiri hubungan telepon itu, sebelum di jawab.

Luhan berlari, menuju keluar ruang panah. Yang merupakan ruang yang digunakan para remaja berpisah, atau menjadi satu. Cinta. Tapi, di sini Luhan mengatakan isi hatinya yang sedang hancur karena Jun Hee.

Siapa yang tahu, ternyata Jun Hee melihat semuanya. Ia melihat, dan mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Jiyeon. Benar-benar sesuatu yang membuat Jun Hee berdiam diri.

_Author pov end_

_Jun Hee pov_

Aku memutuskan untuk keruang panah, dan mendengar dengan jelas dan melihat Luhan dan Jiyeon beradu dalam percakapan mereka. Benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

Luhan orang yang ku sukai #apa?# sejak dulu, dan apa? Luhan ternyata menyukaiku?

_Kenapa kau tak mengatakan semua itu sejak dulu? _Batinku, rasanya benar-benar sakit,

Kalau aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Aku tak akan pernah menerima Kris _Hyung _untuk menjadi kekasihku.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku tak tahu akan perasaanmu!"

Tanpa aku sadari, air mata ini benar-benar menetes, mengetahui ternyata Luhan akan menjalani operasi kanker di balik ponselnya.

_Kau sakit apa Luhan? _

_Jun Hee pov end_

_Author pov_

Di kelas, Luhan dan Jun Hee kebetulan sebangku. Hening. Tak seperti dulu, mereka berdua sejak tadi sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan. Rasanya mereka telah menjadi seorang mayat hidup yang bersekolah.

_Luhan, ayolah bicaralah sesuatu aku ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu_. Batin Jun Hee berharap.

Kebetulan di pelajaran terakhir kelas mereka mengadakan sebuah ulangan harian. Ekonomi.

"Jun Hee-_ssi_, Eh… maksudnya _Noona_. Kau sudah selesai? Mana soalmu biar aku kumpulkan!" seru Luhan,

"Eh? _Noona_? Luhan kau aneh," jawab Jun Hee, yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Luhan. Jun Hee bisa menebak, ia pasti mementingkan status dirinya yang lebih muda dari Kris, dan mengingat dirinya adalah pacar dari Kris.

"Iya, apa kah sudah? Kalau belum aku kumpulkan dulu milikku, permisi," pamit Luhan untuk mengumpulkan ulangan dan keluar kelas.

"Luhan, kau.. memiliki penyakit apa?" lirih Jun Hee, lalu menekuk kepalanya dan titik2 kristal bening mengalir dengan deras-nya membasahi lengan blazer Jun Hee, yap! Ia menutup matanya dengan blazzernya.

Di luar, seorang lelaki yang bernama Luhan itu menangis, jangan mengatakan ia cengeng tapi, karena sakit di hatinya yang semakin mengerikan. Ia menyebut orang yang disukainya, dengan panggilan _Noona_, bukan _Chagi_ yang selama ini ia inginkan.

_Jun Hee, selamat tinggal. Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu nanti!_

** Hospital Operation Room's**

Kini Luhan sudah terbaring di ruang operasi, ia akan menjalankan operasi kanker nya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. Di sana terlihat Yuri kakak perempuan Luhan yang benar-benar gelisah.

"Dokter, apakah benar operasi kanker adikku ini akan berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Yuri –kakak perempuan Luhan- pada dokter

"Kakak, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah!" jawab Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan _Noona_-nya itu.

Yuri hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya, yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur operasi

"Tenang, saja. Serahkan padaku!" sahut Dokter, menenangkan Yuri,

"Baiklah, Dokter. Saya keluar dulu! Luhan semangat ya! Terus berjuang ya melawan penyakitmu!" ucap Yuri lalu keluar dari ruang operasi.

Selama beberapa jam operasi berlangsung. Yuri dan semua keluarga sedang dirundu rasa takut, begitu juga Jun Hee yang sudah mentereng di kursi tunggu sambil menangis, Kris mengatakan semua tentang penyakit Luhan saat Jun Hee memaksa, dan disaat itulah dimana Jun Hee juga mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak mencintai Kris tapi ia mencintai Luhan.

Walaupun hubungan mereka putus, Kris masih tetap perhatian dan sayang pada Jun Hee. Ia tak peduli, perasaan-nya pada Jun Hee berbeda. Kris berpikir, _perasaan tak dapat di paksakan._

Yuri yang melihat Jun Hee terus menangis di tengah pelukan Kris, pun menghampiri, Ia mengusap puncak kepala Jun Hee. Jun Hee yang merasa puncak kepalanya di sentuh pun, melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"_Eonnie_?"

"Jun Hee, tenanglah sayang. Luhan tak akan kenapa-kenapa, percaya padaku. Dia adalah lelaki yang kuat!" ucap Yuri sambil memeluk Jun Hee,

"Iya, _eonnie_ …"

Kris yang melihat itu semua memilih untuk diam saja, ia tahu seberapa sayangnya Jun Hee, Kris sadar betapa jahatnya dia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya, tapi malah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri dengan membohongi Luhan dengan mengatakan bahwa Jun Hee mencintai dirinya.

Beberapa menit setelah menunggu 9 jam lamanya, Dokter keluar dari kamar ruang operasi, dan semua anggota keluarga dan beberapa kawan-kawan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Ibu Xi

"Dokter, adik ku….." lirih Yuri,

Jun Hee hanya diam mematung berharap-harap semoga tak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Kondisi, pasien semakin melemah. Ia mengalami koma, jadi saya mohon maaf. Saya sudah melakukan semua itu dengan _maximal _untuk sementara pasien harus dirawat disini sampai kesehatannya pulih kembali," jawab Dokter itu dan pergi begitu saja,

"Luhan anakku…." Ibu Xi yang mendengar anaknya mengalami koma pun pingsan,

"Ibu…. Ibu…." teriak Xiao Li saat melihat Ibunya pingsan, dan semua yang ada disana membantu Xiao Li untuk mengantar Ibunya menuju salah satu ruang di rumah sakit untuk dirawat,

Semua benar-benar terluka akan keadaan Luhan yang semakin memburuk, mereka hanya diberi harapan palsu oleh dokter itu, itu pun hanya sekecil biji buah duku.

Jun Hee yang baru tersadarkan langsung berlari memasuki kamar itu,

_Brakk_

Dibukanya pintu itu, ia langsung memeluk Luhan yang terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit itu, Kris dan Chanyeol yang melihat Jun Hee langsung ikut berlari masuk mengikuti Jun Hee.

"Luhan…. Luhan…" teriak Jun Hee sambil terus di barengi isakan kecil, ia terus menggenggam tangan Luhan,

Kris terlihat menenangkan, "Sayang, bisakah kau tak berteriak, keadaan Luhan memburuk!" Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dan Jun Hee, merasa diganggu Jun Hee menepis tangan Kris dan menarik Kris keluar ruangan rawat,

Di luar Kris di dorong sampai terjatuh,

_Brukk_

"KRIS! Ini semua karenamu! Kalau saja kau mengatakan bahwa Luhan memiliki penyakit itu, aku bisa memberinya semangat! Seharusnya kau mengatakan padanya, kalau AKU JUGA MENYUKAINYA, ia tak akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk HIDUP! KRIS KAU JAHAT!" pekik Jun Hee, amarahnya benar-benar telah terlansir.

"Maafkan aku, itu semua …. Demi kebaikan mu…" jawab Kris samar-samar

"APA? Maaf? Dan apa katamu? Demi kebaikan ku? Apa kau gila? Bahkan itu malah menjadi celaka untukku, kau benar-benar tega Kris, sekarang pergi dari sini atau aku akan membencimu selamanya!" bentak Jun Hee lagi,

"Jun Hee, sudah…. Jangan berteriak ini rumah sakit," Chanyeol menenangkan Jun Hee karena sejak tadi teriakkan mereka begitu terdengar dari ruang rawat,

"Kris, pergilah!" usir Jun Hee,

Chanyeol hanya memberi isyarat Kris untuk menyuruh dirinya agar menuruti apa kata Jun Hee.

Kris pun pergi, dan Jun Hee kembali masuk dan memeluk Luhan yang masih lemah, tak bergerak.

Sudah 5 jam lebih, airmata itu terus mengalir sejak tadi, perasaan sakit, sedih, dan campuran terus saja mengganggu Jun Hee, Chanyeol yang melihatnya tak sanggup.

"Jun Hee, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah kapan sudah berada disamping Jun Hee,

Jun Hee menoleh, "Iya, aku menyukainya …"

"Jika kau menyukainya, seharusnya kau tak boleh menangis di depannya!" jawab Chanyeol

"Hah?"

"Ayolah! Hapus airmatamu, jangan menyiksa Luhan dengan menunjukkan tangisanmu, Jun Hee…" tambah Chanyeol,

_Clekk_

Suara pintu kamar di buka, dengan cepat Jun Hee menghapus airmatanya. Yuri kakak dari Luhan memasuki kamar,

"_Chagi_, apa adikku sudah bangun?" tanya Yuri pada Chanyeol, ya- Chanyeol pacarnya.

"_Chagi_, apa kau lupa? Adikmu sedang koma, bagaimana keadaan Ibu mu?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi Jun Hee sama sekali tak ingin mendengarnya, dan memilih tidur di tempat duduk tepat di samping Luhan.

"Uh, ibu baik-baik saja," Yuri menoleh kebelakang Chanyeol, dan mendapati Jun Hee.

"Jun Hee… kau belum pulang?"

Jun Hee terkesiap, karena ia hendak tidur saat itu, "Eh.. belum, _eonnie_… aku ingin menunggu Luhan disini,"

"Jun Hee, besok kau kan sekolah. Lebih baik kau pulang, sudah malam!" seru Yuri,

"Tidak, _eonnie_," elak Jun Hee,

"Ayolah, Jun Hee… besok kau bisa kemari lagi, cepat pulang! Lagi pula besok ada ulangan kan? Jun Hee, _eonnie_ janji akan menjaga Luhan," melihat sorot mata Yuri, Jun Hee benar-benar berubah pikiran,

"Baiklah, _eonnie_,"

Jun Hee pun pulang diantar oleh Sehun, adik Chanyeol yang seharian menemani tapi lebih memilih tidur nyenyak, tak menggubris apa yang terjadi.

Sehun begitu malas untuk mengantarkan seorang gadis di tengah malam tapi, ya karena ucapan kakak iblis nya itu ia jadi mau kalau tidak ia akan mati tersenyum,

"Terima kasih, Oppa!" seru Jun Hee seraya menuruni mobil Lambhorgini hitam milik Sehun,

"Kau tak mengenalku, jangan sok akrab. Cepat masuk, dan cepat pula aku pergi," ketus Sehun datar, tanpa menatap Jun Hee sama sekali.

** Jun Hee's Elite School**

Jun Hee berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan malas, tatapan matanya kosong. Kali ini Jun Hee berbeda, sama sekali tak ada senyuman disana. Hanya ada kesengsaraan dan kesedihan mendalam yang terlihat.

Di kelas pun Jun Hee sama sekali tak memerhatikan pelajaran, ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang, apakah dia sudah sadar? Sudah beberapa hari, Luhan tak sadarkan diri, akibat koma,

Di lain sisi, Kris terus merasa gelisah, dan semua ini karena dirinya. Sahabatnya sekarat karena terkhianati karenanya, dan dibenci oleh orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Jun Hee.

Saat ini Jun Hee sedang melamun sendiri di meja kantin, ia sama sekali tak menggubris makanan dan _softdrink _yang ada di dirinya. Mikky temannya yang kebetulan lewat, sedikit menganggu lamunan Jun Hee, yang sebenarnya melamun adalah hal yang paling buruk.

"Jun Hee, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Mikky teman sebangku Jun Hee,

Jun Hee tersadar, "Eh… tidak, hanya mengantuk saja,"

"Bohong, aku tahu kau Jun Hee, ku dengar Luhan masuk rumah sakit, apa kau tahu?" tanya Mikky yang membuat Jun Hee lebih galau lagi, merasa bersalah Mikky memeluk Jun Hee,

"Maaf, Jun Hee…"

"Iya, tak apa, hm.. siang nanti mau tidak menemaniku menjenguk Luhan?" tanya Jun Hee pada Mikky,

"Wah! Mau banget, kebetulan aku ingin membawakan dia bunga _acassia_," jawab Mikky, dan dalam sekejap membuat Jun Hee tersentak, dalam hati Jun Hee dia terus menebak,

_Acassia? Bunga itu bukannya artinya adalah cinta yang terpendam? _Batin Jun Hee,

"Mikky, bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan apa yang mau kau tanyakan," ucap Mikky sambil meminum sekaleng _softdrink _

"Apa kah kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Jun Hee sangat hati-hati,

_Brusss…_

Seketika minuman yang masih ada di mulut Mikky terloncat keluar, "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

DEG.

Jun Hee benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sahabatnya sendiri, menyukai Luhan?

"Hehehe, hanya menebak dari arti bunga," jawab Jun Hee dengan nada sok kuat darinya, walau sebenarnya hatinya sakit.

"Kekkeke~ aku tak sabar ingin mengobrol dengannya,"

"Mikky, Luhan masih dalam keadaan koma, jadi kau tak akan bisa bicara padanya," terang Jun Hee, dan membuat Mikky merubah senyum nya menjadi sebuah ungkapan sedihnya.

"Oh… ya sudah, tak apalah,"

Setelah itu, Mikky dan Jun Hee kembali ke kelas. Saat di kelas saja, Jun Hee sama sekali tak bisa berpikir, ia memikirkan jika saat Luhan sadar, ia akan menjadi milik Mikky, karena yang Luhan tahu, Jun Hee masih menjadi kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Kris.

Siangnya, Mikky dan Jun Hee berangkat sama-sama menuju rumah sakit dimana Luhan dirawat, namun sebelum itu Jun Hee mengantar Mikky ke penjual bunga. Sesampainya di ruang kamar Luhan, Jun Hee langsung memegang ganggang pintu dengan cepat, namun nyaris, Mikky-lah yang pertama.

"Biar aku saja, kau dibelakangku!" seru Mikky,

_Clek_

Mikky membuka pintu itu, dan Yuri juga Sehun adik Chanyeol – adik kekasih Yuri- menatap Mikky dengan tanya, namun karena dibelakang Mikky ada Jun Hee, Yuri hanya bisa tersenyum.

"LUHAN!" teriak Mikky dan langsung memeluk Luhan, yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri,

"YA! Ini rumah sakit, kau siapa?" bentak Yuri, melepaskan pelukan Mikky,

"Aku? aku kekasihnya, dan kau siapa? hum?" jawab Mikky sok, sambil berlagak menantang,

"Aku kakak dari Luhan, mana mungkin adikku mau menjadi kekasih dari gadis songong sepertimu, huh? Yang ku tahu, Luhan itu menyukai JUN HEE!" tegas Yuri sambil menekan kan nama Jun Hee disana,

Jun Hee yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa terbelalak. Di samping itu, Sehun tetap sadar terdiam dengan membaca komik, ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah, menepati amanat kakak nya untuk menjaga Yuri di sini bersama Luhan.

"Apa? JUN HEE?" tanya Mikky, seraya menatap Jun Hee garang,

"Iya, kau….keluarlah! JANGAN DEKATI ADIKKU LAGI!" bentak Yuri,

Jun Hee berjalan pelan mendekati Yuri, "_Eonnie_, sabar! Tolong, ini rumah sakit, aku tak ingin jika keadaan Luhan memburuk,"

"Jun Hee, tapi dia…."

"_Eonnie_, tenangkan hatimu, Luhan pasti tak suka jika melihat kakaknya bertengkar dengan gadisnya," jawab Jun Hee mengada-ada, ia ingin membuat Mikky senang,

"Hek? Gadisnya, maksudmu siapa? dia?" tanya Yuri bertubi-tubi, sambil menarik dagunya menuju arah Mikky,

Jun Hee mengangguk, "Iya, Eonnie, bahkan lihat Mikky membawa bunga _acassia_," tanpa sadar, airmata Jun Hee menetes,

"Ha? bunga _acassia_, tunggu dulu. Bukannya itu artinya cinta yang terpendam? Hey, bocah tengik! Kau bukan pacar Luhan kan? Keluar dan buang bungamu itu, Luhan sama sekali tak menyukai bunga busuk darimu itu!" seru Yuri sambil menarik Mikky keluar, Mikky meronta tapi ia kalah dengan kekuatan Yuri,

"YA! LEPASKAN!"

Dari jauh, Mikky menyeringai ke arah Jun Hee, dan itulah yang ditakutkan oleh Jun Hee terhadap Mikky. Mikky adalah anak yang benar-benar tegas atas apapun.

Setelah memandangi mata Mikky, Jun Hee mengalihkan pandangannya, menuju Luhan disana. Masih terkapar. Ia melangkah, dan duduk di samping Luhan lalu mengenggam tangannya,

"Luhan, kau yang kuat ya! Aku janji, setiap hari aku akan menemuimu! Aku menyayangimu, Luhan!" seru Jun Hee, masih dengan tetesan airmata yang sedari tadi keluar,

"Kau jangan menangis, terlalu dramatis!" teletuk Sehun dengan datarnya,

Jun Hee melirik ke tempat dimana Sehun berada, ia menggeleng bagaimana bisa Chanyeol_ Oppa_, memiliki adik seketus dan sedatar Sehun. Kalau saja Sehun bukan adik dari Chanyeol, pasti ia sudah mencabik-cabik mulut Sehun itu.

Yuri memasuki ruang kamar Luhan, ia menatap Jun Hee yang melemas meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangan Luhan. Yuri mendekati Luhan dan mengelus bahu Luhan.

"Jun Hee, yakin lah. Luhan pasti bisa bertahan, selama ada kau disini. Yakin lah!"

"Semoga saja, _Eonnie.._aku sangat menyayangi Luhan!" seru Jun Hee mantap,

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa, _Eonnie_?"

"Luhan, sudah sadar sejak kau pulang kemarin, dan kemungkinan besar Luhan mendengar kau mengatakan sayang padanya," jawab Yuri sambil nyengir kuda,

"A-apa? Luhan sa-sadar?"

"Iya, ia hanya tertidur sekarang, karena pengaruh obat,"

"Luhan…." Jun Hee, memeluk Luhan. Karena pelukan itu, Luhan terbangun, benar keajaiban memang begitu besar, siapa yang tahu kalau sejak kemarin Luhan sudah sadar, namun Jun Hee tak mengetahuinya,

"Jun Hee," lirih Luhan, sambil sedikit-sedikit membuka matanya,

Merasa kalau ini pribadi, Yuri mengajak Sehun untuk keluar ruang kamar rawat,

"Luhan, kau benar-benar sadar! Aku menyayangimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," tambah Jun Hee masih dengan keadaan memeluk Luhan.

_Author pov end_

_Luhan pov_

Aku mendengar semuanya, jawaban akan perasaan yang sama. Aku tahu, sekarang Kris _hyung _lah yang tersakiti, tapi aku juga tau Jun Hee lebih sakit karena harus dibohongi.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Jun Hee padaku, dan menata tubuhku agar duduk.

"Jun Hee, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, bisakah kau berjanji?" tanyaku,

"Iya, apapun itu janjinya aku akan jalani,"

"Untuk bersama dengan Kris _hyung_," jawab ku mudah, walau sebenarnya sakit. Tapi, aku merelakan Jun Hee, ia tak tahu bahwa operasi ku tak berjalan baik, hanya aku, _Noona_, Ibu dan Chanyeol _hyung_.

"Apa? Bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai ku juga?"

"Jun Hee, bukan kah kau sudah berjanji? Tolong, Jun Hee. Kalau kau menyukaiku, kau harus memilihnya!" tegasku,

"Tapi…. Luhan,"

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, aku tahu ia menangis. Tapi aku biarkan dia menangis dipelukanku, _maafkan aku Jun Hee, ini yang terbaik._ Batinku,

_Luhan pov end_

_Author pov_

Siang ini terasa begitu lama, sampai akhirnya menjelang malam. Kemungkinan dokter memperbolehkan Luhan untuk pulang esok hari, Jun Hee yang mendengarnya pun merasa senang dan sedih, ya- senang karena kondisi Luhan membaik, dan sedih karena ia akan mendapat masalah besar, yaitu menepati janji Luhan.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Silahkan masuk," jawab Jun Hee,

Masuk lah Dokter yang merawat Luhan, Luhan yang mengetahuinya pun tersenyum,

"Wah, Luhan kau sudah sadar ya," ujar Dokter itu,

"Iya dok, dengar-dengar sudah sadar dari kemarin malam, apakah dokter tak mengetahuinya?" sahut Jun Hee

"Hehe, tidak. Kemarin adikkulah yang berjaga, hm, boleh aku memeriksa keadaan pacarmu ini?" goda Dokter pada Jun Hee,

Seketika wajah Jun Hee merah padam, menahan rasa malu. Sedangkan, Luhan hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dia bukan pacarku dokter, dia sahabat dekatku!" seru Luhan,

Mendengar itu semua, dalma hati Jun Hee ia seperti merasakan sakit hati yang dalam, kenapa Luhan tega sekali dengannya, begitu pikirnya.

"Aha! Maaf salah tebak, baiklah. _Nona_, bisakah anda keluar sebentar. Saya ingin memeriksa keadaan pasien," ujar Dokter itu,

Jun Hee pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar rawat, sebenarnya Luhan tak tega harus mengatakan seperti itu, karena ia tahu bahwa Jun Hee menyukainya, tapi demi Kris ia berani bertekad seperti itu, karena ia tahu hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, Luhan selalu berbohong akan keadaannya dengan dokter, ia sama sekali tak pernah jujur dengan apa yang dirasa sakit olehnya ditubuh.

_Author pov end_

_Jun Hee pov_

"Tega sekali kau, Luhan! Aku benci padamu, kenapa kau tak mengakui semuanya!?" lirih ku sambil terus menahan rasa amarahku, tapi sayangnya emosi ku untuk menangis itu buyar, airmataku benar-benar menetes,

Oh .. beginikah rasanya terluka, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kelakuanku menerima Kris _Oppa _demi melupakan perasaanku pada Luhan. Semua itu tak mungkin, Kris yang sudah tak pantas lagi disebut _Oppa_, ia sudah membohongi ku!

"Kalau saja aku bisa memutar waktu aku akan melakukannya!" seruku,

"Memutar waktu? Untuk apa?" entah, sejak kapan Luhan sudah berada di sampingku,

"Ka-kau? Kau kan tak boleh keluar! Dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian biasa?!"

"Apa kau lupa, hari ini aku boleh pulang! Jangan memutar-mutarkan pembicaraan, jawab aku, kenapa kau ingin memutar waktu, dan kenapa kau menangis? Kau tak mau aku pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi dan duduk di sampingku,

"Tidak, mana dokternya?" ucapku berusaha merubah jalur pembicaraan,

"Jun Hee… apa ini tentang Kris, dan aku?"

DEG. Kenapa dia tahu,

Aku hanya menunduk, dan aku rasa dia benar-benar tahu, "Jun Hee, ingat apa janjimu. Dan satu lagi, tolong lupakan aku! Kris lah yang cocok untukmu," jawab Luhan dengan nada merendah,

Aku menoleh, "Luhan! BISAKAH KAU TAK MEMINTA TOLONG JIKA HAL ITU TENTANG MELUPAKANMU!?" celotehku, aku pun berdiri meninggalkan Luhan, aku ingin pulang!

Aku tak peduli semua orang menatapku aneh, aku benar-benar tak peduli! Semua ini karena Luhan, biar mereka semua tahu, bahwa tangisan kecil ini hanya untuk Luhan seorang, _Luhan aku kecewa padamu._

_Jun Hee pov end_

_Author pov_

Yuri yang melihat semua masih berdiri tegak di sana, Luhan sama sekali tak mengetahuinya, ia berpikir apakah adiknya sudah gila melepaskan orang yang ia cintai?

Yuri menghampiri Luhan, "Luhan, apa kau benar-benar akan melepaskannya?"

"Iya, _Noona_. Hidupku, tak akan lama lagi," jawab Luhan

"LUHAN!" teriak Yuri, yang Luhan tahu Yuri sama sekali tak suka jika dirinya mengatakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian,

"_Noona_, maafkan aku!" jawab Luhan lalu pergi dengan sekoper berisi baju, Yuri mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Di rumah, Jun Hee menangis di pinggiran kasur, _rasa yang terkutuk, _batinnya. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika harus membuat janji separah itu, lagi pula dirinya juga sama sekali tak mencintai Kris.

Jun Hee menelungkupkan kepalanya, di tengah-tengah kaki nya yang dilipat, ia masih menangis. Menahan semuanya.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Luhan, yang malah memilih untuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menuliskan beberapa Surat, dan dimasukkannya kedalam kotak berwarna biru, dan ada beberapa barang ia letakkan bersama Surat-Surat itu disana, sebuah bunga dan sebuah foto.

_Jun Hee… aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia! _Batin Luhan, lalu tersenyum miris setelah meletakkan kotak berwarna biru itu di meja kecil disamping kasurnya,

"Aku lelah. Aku benar-benar lelah. Selamat tinggal Jun Hee, aku mencintaimu!"

"Ibu, kakak, maafkan aku….. aku mencintai kalian, Jun Hee maafkan aku, maaf kita harus berpisah dengan keadaan seperti ini,"

Wajah Luhan memucat, tangannya dingin dan kaku. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Luhan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi separuh badannya, sampai akhirnya ia menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kali, Luhan benar-benar pergi sekarang.

_Prang…._

Ibu Luhan yang sedang memcuci piring mendadak piring itu terjatuh dan pecah,

"Auh… kenapa ini?" runtuk Ibu Luhan sambil membersihkan beberapa pecahan piring tersebut,

"Ibu…. Ibu…..Luhan Oppa," teriak Xiao Li dari atas tangga,

"Luhan kenapa, Xiao Li?" sahut Yuri panik

"Luhan kenapa sayang?"

"Luhan Oppa, bu… ia tak bergerak sekalipun, saat Ibu menyuruhku untuk membangunkannya, ia tak bernafas!" terang adiknya,

"LUHAN!" teriak Ibunya, dan langsung berlari ke kamar Luhan, begitu pula dengan Yuri dan Xiao Li yang mengikuti berlari, dengan airmata yang masih menetes,

Mereka memeluk Luhan, benar Luhan benar sudah pergi, Yuri benar-benar sedih karena harus kehilangan adiknya dengan kenangan yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan,

Luhan kini sudah tak ada lagi, senyuman itu sudah benar-benar pudar,

"Luhan, maafkan _Noona_, yang pada saat terakhirmu malah membentakmu!?" lirih Yuri, tapi tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol meja kecil itu sampai kotak biru itu terjatuh,

"Apa itu kak?" tanya Xiao Li,

"Entahlah, tapi di atas kotak ini ada tulisan, _tolong berikan ini untuk Jun Hee, dan katakan bahwa aku sudah bersama-Nya jangan takut!_, ini untuk Jun Hee,"

"Sayang, berikan itu secepatnya untuk Jun Hee, kalau pemakanan Luhan biar ibu dan saudara Ibu yang menyiapkan, Luhan pasti sudah lelah menunggu, berikan itu pada Jun Hee secepatnya," ucap Ibu Lu, dan Yuri pun berlari mengambil blazzernya dan langsung pergi kerumah Jun Hee,

** Jun Hee's House**

Kebetulan sekali, Jun Hee sedang ada di depan rumah.

"Jun Hee!" teriak Yuri dengan nada yang masih sesegukan,

"Eh? _Eonnie_, ada apa? Ayo masuk!" seru Jun Hee sambil membukakan pintu gerbang,

Setelah Yuri masuk, ia menceritakan semuanya. Atas meninggalnya Luhan. Jun Hee yang mendengarnya benar-benar sedih, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apakah ini yang Luhan inginkan? Atau apa kah Luha sudah tahu bahwa ia akan meninggal? Tepatnya, meninggalkannya?!

"Ini, ini untukmu dari Luhan, ia menyuruh ku untuk memberikannya padamu," ucap Yuri sambil memberikan kotak biru itu,

"Untukku? Dari Luhan?" tanya Jun Hee,

"Iya, bukalah. Aku pulang dulu, setelah ini pemakaman Luhan, ku harap kau ikut!"

"_Eonnie, _aku akan membukanya nanti, aku ingin mengiringi disaat-saat terakhir aku menatap Luhan," jawab Jun Hee dengan tetesan airmata yang tak kunjung surut,

"Tapi, tolong jangan menangis didepan Luhan, Luhan sangat benci saat orang yang ia sayang menangis,"

Sesaat itu juga, merek berdua pergi kerumah dan menyiapkan semua. Semuanya berkumpul, teman-teman Luhan, saudara, sepupu, dan lain lain tak lupa dengan kedatangan Kris.

Walau pun Kris yang menyebabkan keterlambatan Jun Hee, Jun Hee memaafkan Kris. Dan kini Jun Hee menangis dibahu Kris,

"Menangislah sesukamu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu!"

** Pemakaman**

Semua orang sudah pulang dulu, kini tinggal Jun Hee, dan Yuri yang masih merasa sedih, dan terakhir Kris. Kris yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon.

Jun Hee menyentuh batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Luhan, XI LUHAN.

"Jun Hee kau tak pulang?" tanya Yuri,

"Tidak, _eonnie_. Aku ingin disini dulu,"

"Baiklah, Jun Hee aku mewakili Luhan, ia sangat-sangat menyukaimu, bahkan ia mengorbankan perasaannya demi kau bahagia, kudengar kau mendapat amanat dari Luhan untuk menjadi kekasih Kris ya? Lakukanlah jika kau menyayangi Luhan!" ucap Yuri lalu melangkahkan kakinya pulang,

Kris yang mendengar semua itu hanya tersenyum, betapa baiknya sahabatnya itu sampai harus merelakan perasaannya sendiri.

"Luhan, ku harap kau tenang disana," ucap Jun Hee dengan senyum,

"Sesuai amanatmu, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau amanatkan, aku akan mencoba mencintainya,"

"Ya walau kau tak tahu, hatiku sakit saat aku berusaha melupakanmu dan juga di saat hatiku terus merindukanmu," tambah Jun Hee, ia berdiri lalu mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, kotak biru dari Luhan.

Dari jauh Kris begitu penasaran apa isi kotak biru itu, Jun Hee membukanya.

"Ini darimu kan? Aku akan membacanya," ucap Jun Hee sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat,

Ada sebuah Surat isinya :

_Hallo Jun Hee, _

_Maafkan aku, mungkin kau membaca suratku ini saat aku sudah tak lagi di sampingmu. Tenang saja, aku sudah bersama-Nya aku akan aman. Jangan merindukan aku ya^^_

_Ehem… keinti saja ya… _

_Jangan lupakan janjimu ya, kalau kau menepati janjimu aku percaya kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi… jika kau mengingkari janji itu, artinya kau sama sekali mencintaiku._

_Jun Hee, aku mencintaimu …kuharap kau bahagia, _

_Eh iya…_

_Di dalam kota itu ada sebuah foto kita berdua saat setelah kita bermain bersama, dan beberpa foto yang kita ambil di bawah pohon maple, dan saat daun-daun maple itu gugur, sangat romantic bukan?_

_Sudah dulu ya…._

_Hanya ini saja yang harus ku tulis, aku sudah mengantuk, eh… mungkin lelah ya…_

_Selamat tinggal Jun Hee.. sekali lagi aku mencintaimu_©

Setelah membaca surat itu, Jun Hee lagi-lagi tersenyum tapi dengan iringan tetesan airmata, ia meraih dan melihat semua foto itu. Benar-benar sesuatu yang ia rindukan.

"Selamat tinggal, Luhan. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu walau itu akan membuatku sedih dan membuatku teringat disaat-saat kita bersama," lirih Jun Hee, ia berdiri dan membalikkan badannya,

Disana sudah ada Kris yang berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum, "Kris?" lirih Jun Hee kaget,

"Jun Hee-_ya_,"

**-THE END-**

A/N:

Review nya dong... :3


End file.
